The instant invention relates to a process for the production of a yarn end reserve winding on packages or bobbins of a textile machine by means of which a yarn end reserve is produced on the package after winding the package with a predetermined length or quantity of a yarn, as well as to a device to carry out the process.
The instant invention furthermore relates to a package former to wind up yarn into a package and to receive at least one yarn end reserve between the end of the former and the front of the yarn package, and a process for the production of the yarn end reserve.
A method consisting in winding up several parallel windings at the small end of the former so that the yarn end of the package can be easily found and grasped is known from DE-OS 17 60 243. A method consisting in winding up the yarn end at the former end by means of suction graspers whereby the textile package is rotated again in winding direction and the suction grasper stops at the end of the former is known from DE-OS 25 06 930.
A method of laying the desired length yarn which is destined for the yarn reserve into the nip formed by the front of the former end of the package by means of a service unit equipped with a yarn suction device and a yarn guiding device is known from. DE 36 02 574. The nip as defined in DE 36 02 574 is the junction of the former and the side of the package which is identified by the reference character 41.
In the production of yarn reserves, it is furthermore known that the first windings of the yarn reserve are to be overlaid by the following ones in order to hold them on the former.
Yarn end reserves, in particular on conical formers where the yarn end reserve is laid on the small diameter end of the former, have the disadvantage that when the package is handled there is a risk that the yarn end reserve may slip off the former. The yarn end may be damaged in this way, and the advantage of easily locating the yarn end is lost. It is a known method to make markings in the form of flat impressions on the former in the area of the deposit of the beginning yarn reserve. Their role is mainly to prepare the former for the tightening of the yarn reserve. Slipping of the reserve winding on the former is difficult to prevent because of its flat form. But this is not necessary, since the yarn end reserve is subsequently overlaid and thus held in place.